Is this love
by Nick Zoe 4ever
Summary: Jacob proves to Connie just how much she means to him.


"Hi guys, this is the one we radioed ahead about" Jeff said as he wheeled the trolley into the ED through the swinging double doors at the front of the ED.

"Can someone call Jacob please" Rita called, as she saw who was lying motionless on the trolley in front of herself, Dylan and Charlie.

"Connie its Zoe, squeeze my hand if you can hear me" Zoe felt some light pressure on her hand and Zoe's eyes began to flutter open.

"Connie do you know where you are?" Zoe asked.

"How could I not know Zoe, I'm here every day, I do work here."

"Nothing much has changed in her sarcastic comments then" Jacob said as he ran into resus and walked towards Connie's bedside.

"Without being sarcastic, do you know what happened?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah I-..." and suddenly the machines around her started to beep rapidly.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest we need to shock her." Zoe ordered as she started with massage. "Ethan get the defib and Robyn go and find Charlie and Tess and get them in here asap please." Right once she's stabilised I want an urgent CT scan, I think that she might have a brain injury as well as the spinal injury." Zoe said, her voice echoing through resus as she instructed the team on what to do.

"I love you Connie, please don't die on me Com, please don't die." Jacob said as he stood to the side of resus tears steaming down his cheeks.

"Right all clear, shocking. And... She's back in sinus." Ethan informed the rest of the team.

"Good, right I want her stabilised and sent to CT ASAP please". Zoe called

10 minutes later

"Zoe her scans are back" Robyn said as she walked into resus, holding an envelope with Connie's scans in.

"That's good, lets have a look then" Zoe said as she held out her hand out for Robyn to pass over the scans.

"So what are my scans showing?" Connie asked Zoe rather impatiently.

"It shows that you haven't broken your neck or your spine, but you have dislocated you collar bone and you have punched a lung" Zoe explained.

On hearing this Connie began to panic

"Good, now get her ready to be moved please" Nick replied.

"She's ready to by moved Mr Jordan" Tom informed Nick.

"Okay, thanks Tom, I'll go with her up to theatre, I think she'll want a friendly face there when she wakes up"

"Okay, no problem, please let us know how it goes please." Tom said, "And also send her our best wishes from the whole team" Tess added from the doorway to resus.

As Nick exited resus, Ash made his way over to Tom, "How is she?" He asked Tom. "She's gone to theatre with Nick and he's going to lets us know when she comes out of theatre and about her progress" Tom explained to him.

"Did I do something wrong by telling Zoe what I saw on her CT scan?" Ash asked Tom.

"Zoe, it's me, it's Nick. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nick said, he felt same slight pressure on his hand and then he felt Zoe tugging slightly on his hand so he moved closer to her, and then out of the blue he was slapped across the face.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"That was for not driving me home that night" Zoe told him.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I should of drove you home, I'm so sorry Zo"

"They told me that I could go home at the end of the week."

"But you have no one to look after you."

"I was hoping that you would say that"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm looking at the person who will be caring for me for the next few months!"

"Oh yeah, and who's that then?"

"You silly"

"Okay, who's home though, yours or mine?"

"Yours"

"Any reason for wanting to go back to mine?"

"Yeah, yours is totally flat compared to mine."

"Okay mine it is then, I've gotta get back to the ED I'll see you later.

"I'll have to make up the spare bed." Nick said softly, tracing the outside edge of Zoe's face with one finger, he had always thought she had the most beautiful face. She tilted her head back just a fraction, so that she was looking up at him.

"Nick?" She spoke him name slowly, "Can I ask a favour?"

"Of course, anything." His finger retraced the path over the chin, round the curve to her lips.

"Can I," Zoe began, "would you mind if," she paused again, "if I slept with you, in your bed? I feel safe when I am with you" The way she worded her question tugged at Nick's heart.

"Of course you can sweetheart, come on lets get you into bed before you feel asleep on my rather uncomfortable sofa, ay!" He said wrapping one arm around her waist and the other arm underneath her knees, so that he was able to support her whilst he moved of his sofa and into his bed room

"Thank you." She said simply.

"your welcome, sweetheart" Nick said whilst placing the most gentlest of kisses on her forehead.

…...

"Zoe" A voice, clear and familiar, "Zoe" again her name, wake up Zoe.

"Where am I?" Zoe stuttered as she stirred in her sleep.

"Zoe, your in my apartment, I'm here don't worry, your safe here."Nick said placing a hand on each of her wrists, appealing little pressure but enough to be holding her so that she didn't hurt herself as she fought to free herself. "Zoe! Wake up!" A male voice shouting, two hands resting on her wrists. "Calm down!" Nick said as she grasped the wrist of her captor and tried to push the hands off of her wrists but it was no good he was too strong. The world swayed then went silent, the man had gone, desperately she searched for him, turning this way and that, reaching out, searching, but he had gone.

Ice cold water hit her face and chest with some force.

Zoe lay there awake, but motionless, her eyes wide open and filled with fear. The water ran through her hair over her brow and dripped into her eyes.

"Zoe." Nick's voice, soft, safe, laden with concern. She looked up at him, he stood beside the bed, the plastic beaker from the bathroom in his hand. "It's all right." he reassured her as she propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at him curiously. She sat up, drew the duvet overs her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. Nick set the dripping beaker down on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, it's alright, your safe here." Nick said as Zoe ran a hand over her head, her hair was soaking wet.

"Did you just throw water over me?" She asked softly.

"I had to." Nick whispered as though afraid to admit it.

"Why, was I on fire?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No, I couldn't wake you." He told her gently. "You were having a nightmare, do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?." He asked her still holding her close.

"I would tell you but I can't remember what it was about." Zoe told him truthfully. "Where am I?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's okay, you're here now and safe" Nick paused, waiting for some reaction before "Your in my apartment, you're safe here Zo."

"Can you get me a towel?" She asked, her voice more normal, her eyes meeting Nick's directly for the first time. "Please."

"Stay there." Nick instructed, he hated to leave her liked this.

"Yes boss." She whispered.

"Won't be a moment, I'll just get a towel, for you." He continued to talk as he dashed to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and ran back to the bedroom.

"Still here." Zoe looked up at him, her expression half way between confusion and concern. She took the towel and dried her face and chest then towelled her hair. "Why am I wet?"

"I threw a glass of water over you." Nick explained calmly.

"Oh." Zoe wrapped the towel over her troso and contemplated the damp duvet for a moment. "Could you get me another glass of water?" She asked. "To drink this time." She added with a small smile.

"Yeah sure, wont be a minute" He said as he picked up the empty beaker.

"Do you have a spare duvet?" She asked as he handed her the glass of water.

"Of course." Nick smiled at her, running off into the spare bedroom and grabbing the duvet off the spare bed.

She reached for his hand as he entered the room with the dry spare duvet. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's OK." He breathed, knowing that even in the dim light he could see how violently she was shaking, a fact not helped by being covered in freezing water in the chilled air of the early hours.

"You're cold." He retrieved her bath robe and held it for her as he sat on the bed next to her. As she slipped her arms into it, he asked, "Shall we make a cup of tea?"

"Yes please that would be great, can you bring the duvet as well"

"Yeah of course, come on then."

As Nick made them some tea, Zoe sit on the sofa with the dry duvet that he had retrieved from the spare bedroom wrapped around her still shaking body.

He left the kitchen and wrapped the duvet around her so that she could be both comfortable and warm then he returned to making them they cups of tea, he could still see her shivering even though he had wrapped her in the dry duvet. He stood there watching her carefully, so that he could be there if she looked as though she was going to fall off of his sofa.

He swirled the teabags, watching her rearrange the duvet about herself.

"Thanks." She said as he placed the mugs of tea on the coffee table. She lifted one side of the duvet, indicating that she wanted him to join her in the cocoon she had created. She accepted without hesitation, absorbing the warmth of his body as his arms enclosed around her and pulled the duvet tight.

"You're still shivering Zo"

"I'll be fine soon, I just need to warm up a bit first"

"Come here then snuggle into me a bit more, so that you are able to absorb my body heat." He instructed her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then drank the tea. After replacing both the mugs on the table, Nick rearranged the duvet making sure Zoe was safe within its soft folds, his arms enclosing her.

"You feeling any warmer?" Nick asked as Zoe repotsitioned herself so that she was lying on top of him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot warmer"

"Right come on you lets get you back to bed" Nick said as he slipped out of the cover.

"No you stay there a keep warm." Nick instructed Zoe as she tried to follow suit

"But how am I meant to get to the bed if I'm in here?" She questioned him.

"I'm going to carry you and the duvet backing into the bed room" He answered her.

"Oh, alright okay then"

"Are you comfortable and ready to go?" He asked her before going to pick her and the duvet up.

"Yeah I'm ready to go"

"Good" As Nick picked Zoe up in the duvet he felt her relax once more.

"Going down" Nick announced once he got to his bed.

"Stay there and let me climb in with you" He instructed Zoe."

"Your cold again" He said stating the obvious. "Come here and struggle into me and keep warm" He said with his arms open in the cocoon that Zoe had made for them.

"Thanks, I feel as though I'm getting warmer by the second"

"Good now try and get some sleep."

"Stay with me don't leave me now will you?" Zoe questioned, concern obvious in her voice.

"Of course I'll stay Zo, I'll never leave you"

"That's good .Night Nick"

"Night Zo" He said as she fell asleep in his arms.

4 Months Later

"Nick look out for that car" Zoe screamed as Nick swerved to avoid the driver coming straight towards them.

"Hold on Zo, I'm going to head for the bank over there" Nick replied, pointing quickly to a grass bank he could see up ahead.

There was a screech of car brakes and then they stopped just before the car crashed into the bank.

"Zo, are you okay?" Nick questioned concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore but nothing is broken"

"Oh, that's a relief, now lets see if I can get this car started and I'll get you home and into a nice hot bath".

1 Hour Later.

Zoe broke the kiss, pushing firmly against Nick's chest with both hands.

"Are you OK?" He questioned with concern, quickly easing his weight from her.

"You're pulling the sheets too tight around me." She told him.

"Sorry." He moved back, letting Zoe disentangle herself.

"I'm still a bit sore from the seatbelt from earlier." She reminded him.

"Let me see." He whispered, kicking off his shoes. Zoe cautiously peeled back the sheets and laid her hand self consciously over the bruises that marked out the line of the Nick's car seatbelt. Over the hour since the vehicle had rolled into the grass bank, the bruising had darkened to a mix of dark purple and fainter shades of yellows and greens.

Nick sat down on the bed, leaned over and placed the gentlest of kisses on her shoulder beside the bruises. He placed another few kisses across her ribs. He rolled back the sheets further placing a kiss in the centre of her belly. The mark of the belt was low across her hips, he gave it the same treatment.

"Where else does it hurt?" He asked.

"My knee where I banged it on the underside of the dashboard." He applied the same remedy. "And this shoulder." She added, laying a hand on his chest as he moved to kiss her flesh beside the bruise.

"All sorted." He said softly and grinned at her.

"Almost." She breathed, "lie down." she instructed, lifting the sheet so that he could join her beneath it. Zoe snuggled into him. "I think what we both need is a cuddle." Nick said needing no further invitation, he was quite content to hold her, so that she could feel the security of his arms about her.

2 weeks after the crash.

I sat there watching Zoe sleep peacefully.

"Morning beautiful" Nick said as he realised that Zoe was lying there watching him.

"Morning" she replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Nick asked a sleepy Zoe

"Lemon and Sugar pancakes with a milky 2 sugar coffee" Zoe replied.

"As you wish"

"I'll come and help you" Zoe offered, "ohh no you won't you'll stay here and keep warm" Nick told her firmly yet lovingly.

10 minutes later

"Breakfast is served" Nick said as he opened the door.

"Nick"

"Yes Zo, what is it?"

"I have something to tell you" Zoe said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"What is it Zo"

"I think I'm pregnant"

"How do you know?"

"I've missed my period for 2 months and I'm like clockwork when it comes to things like that"

"Have you done a test?"

"No"

"You should do one!"

"But I have got a test!"

"You have now" Nick replied as he pulled a pregnancy test box out of his draw.

"Why has it got my name on it?"

"Cos you're the only one that I've ever wanted to have children with"

"Right I'll be back in a minute"

"Okay"

Five minutes later

"Nick"

"Yes, baby what's the matter"

"It's positive"

"That's great news, come here"

"Are you sure that you want to have a child with me because I don't think that I'd make a good mother."

Yes of course I want to have this child with you, it's not like I'm Mr. Perfect and we will go through together, I'll be by your side every step of the way"

"You promise"

"I Promise"

"But what am I going to do about a scan?"

"Do you want you?"

"Yes of course I want one"

"Good, cos I've got a friend who works in St James' and I could get you one for later today is you want"

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I'd do it for you, you are my partner" Jacob explained

"Ohh thanks Jacob " Connie said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder

"Your welcome, come here and give me a proper hug and then we need to get ready because I'm taking you out to lunch and then we can go for your scan"

"Don't you need to make an appointment?"

"Nop, as long as I ring him 10 minutes before you want the scan he can fit us in."

"Why, St James' Jacob , It's the other side of town!"?

"Do you really want the whole ED to know that you're pregnant before you've had time to get your head around the shock of being pregnant?" Jacob quizzed her."

"Yeah, I didn't think of that, after all the gossip in that ED spreads like wild fire."

"Exactly, St James' it is then."

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Jacob asked a silent Connie

"umm, what's the question?"

"I asked where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Umm, anywhere I don't mind"

"What's wrong Con?"

"Nothing… It's just…nothing I'm being silly"

"Come on Con, tell me what's wrong" Jacob asked worried about what's wrong with Connie.

"I'm scared Jacob "

"You've seen the bruises." She sniffed. "What if the ..."

The belt was in the best possible place it could be and that's across your hips and your chest." He stroked her cheek with one thumb. "It's not unusual to have a little bleeding in the first few weeks

"But I'm more than a few weeks Jacob"

"How long then?" Jacob cautiously asked

"About 2 weeks before the crash" She managed a half smile.

"Three weeks?" he asked, frowning as he tried to mentally work it out, mental maths was never his strong point in school.

"Four nearly five weeks" Connie corrected him with a forced smile. "I should have worked it out sooner"

Connie paused to see his reaction.

"How do you mean?"

"With the consent mood swings and the morning sickness" Connie stated

"I'll go and ring Ben and get you that scan booked"

"Thanks Jacob"

"No problem, now you never answered my question where do you want to go for lunch?"

"The Indian restaurant between the town centre and St James'

"Good to see that you haven't lost your appetite"

"Can a Ms Beachaump come through please" the young nurse called from the doorway leading to a private side room.

"Come on Zo, that's us"

"I'm scared Nick" Connie told Nick and he could see that she was physically shaking.

"I know you are darling, your shaking is it nerves or are you cold?" Nick asked her, she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Bit of both I think"

"Right this is going to be cold" the young nurse warned as she put the saline gel onto Connie's stomach.

"No kidding, that's cold" Connie said as the nurse started to move the probe around until she found what she was looking for.

"Ms Beachaump , you're expecting twins, do you want to know how far gone you are?" the nurse asked

"Yes please that would be great" Nick answered for Connie as he could see that she was not up for talking.

"Looking at this scan I'd say your about 10 weeks"

"Thanks that's great news isn't Connie"

"Hmm… what? yeah that's great news"

"You don't sound too sure, you sure that your okay?"

"Your I'm fine, it's just the shock cos one minute I'm getting told I can't have kids, the next I'm 10 weeks pregnant with twins." Connie explained.

3 hours later back in the ED

"Will you just give me the morphine you stupid fat cow"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't see the need for you to be having the morphine as they is nothing obliviously wrong with you." Connie tried to reason with the drunken druggy.

"Is everything alright in here?" Jacob asked as he open the curtain to see what all the commotion was about.

"No everything is not alright, this stupid fat cow who claims to be one of the lead consultants here will not give me any morphine." The druggy explained to Jacob the way he called Connie fat really infuriated Jacob.

"This women who you are calling a stupid fat cow, is not just any consultant but the clinical lead here at the ED and I believe that you don't need any morphine, now if you'll please leave this ED that would be great."

"JACOB!" Connie's panicked voice broke the brief silence that had fallen.

"I'm not going anyway without the morphine and if you don't give me any she gets it" the druggy said as he put Connie into a head lock and held a scalpel to her throat.

"Fine, fine you can have the morphine", "Charlie", Jacob handed over a prescription that was not any prescription it was a prescription that was actually a note that said "CALL THE POLICE" on it.

"What's that?"

"That is a prescription for your morphine, it should be here soon"

Jacob could see that Connie was slowly losing her colour and to his relief at that moment the police came charging through the door and grabbed the druggy, but at the same time Connie passed out and hit the floor with a rather loud thud.

" Connie " Jacob called as he ran to her side and grabbed an oxygen mask and tank and carried it and Connie up to her office on the upper floor.

30 Minutes later

"Knock, Knock" Charlie said as he knocked on the partly open door.

"Yeah, come in" Jacob called back

"Hey, it's only me, how's she doing?" Charlie asked as he pointed to Connie who still had the oxygen mask on whilst lying on Jacob's chest.

"She has woken up a couple of times in a panic because she has something over her face, but as soon as I said that she was fine and to go back to sleep she did." Jacob explained to Charlie.

"Do you want the blanket put over you both so that if it gets much colder in here, you'll both be warm?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

"No problem mate."

"Hey there, sleeping beauty how you feeling?" Jacob asked Connie as she slowly woke up.

"I've felt better got a horrid croak in my neck"

"Yeah, that's where you've been sleeping like that on me for the past 35 minutes" Jacob explained to her

"What happened"

"That drunken druggy attack you because you would give him any morphine and then when the police got here you collapsed" Jacob explained.

"Oh, can we either go to the on call room or home where it would be a bit more comfortable for me to go back to sleep"

"Yeah, I'll take you home,let me just leave a note for Charlie"

"Okay"

30 minutes later

Charlie's POV

I walked into Connie's office to see how there were doing and I noticed that they had gone, but there was a note on his desk with my name on it so I read it, "Charlie, I've taken Connie home so that so can get some proper sleep, we'll both be taking the next couple of days off, Connie so that she can recover properly and me so that I can keep an eye on her. I'll bring the oxygen back when we are both in next. For now, Jacob."

It's good to know that Jacob had taken Connie home because that was quiet a fall that she had.

End of POV

Back at home at the same time Charlie is reading the note.

"Do you think that I'm fat?" Connie asked Jacob

"No, of course you're not fat Connie, your pregnant with our twins remember!, why do you ask anyway?"

"It's what that druggy said cos if he can see that I'm fat it must be really oblivious to the rest of the ED"

" Connie, I've said it once and I'll say it again you're not fat your pregnant, now come and lay down before I pull you down."

I lay there on my couch with Connie lying asleep on my chest, when I felt her move, I thought nothing of it a just tighten my grip for support just in case she rolled, because I did not want her to fell of especially with her being pregnant.

All of a sudden Connie's breathing became more rapid, so I loosen my grip on her waist but that did nothing to calm her breathing down, so I re-tighten my grip on her, when out of the blue she started to say "Get off my you pervert, you're not getting the drugs, Jacob Jacob, where are you Jacob I need you" then she started to thrust out at me. I automatically released that she was having a nightmare about the attack that happened at the ED this morning. So I cradled her close to me, with her hands underneath her chest so that they was no chance of her injuring herself or whacking me one in the face, and started to soothe her as best I could with her frantically wriggling underneath my arms. She soon started to relax so I released my grip and as soon as she stop I cradled her close again and started to wake her up as slowly as I could without scaring her again.

"Hey Con, wake up honey, Come on Con it's nearly dinner time" when I got no response from her I started to worry but then released that she must of fallen asleep as there was nothing wrong with her colour or her breathing to indicate that something major was wrong, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her into our room and gently placed her down on the bed and laid next to her and pulled her into a hugged and just laid there with her.

1hour and ½ later

"Hey there" I said to her as I noticed that she was waking up.

"Hey there, yourself" She replied sleepily

"What happened to your eye?" She questioned

"You slapped me around the face accidently whilst having a nightmare, don't worry I'm not angry or anything"

"Oh Jacob I'm so sorry you know that I'll never hurt you right?"

"Of course I know that Connie, now come here and give me a proper hug."

"How long have we been laying here, as I swear that I fell asleep on your chest on the sofa not be your side on your bed!"

"We've been home about 5 and ½ hours and you've spent 5 of those hours asleep and the other ½ hour having that nightmare of yours. Care to explain what that was about?"

"It was about the attack about the ED this morning, I was so scared that you wouldn't get to me in time and he would end up strangling me to death." She explained starting to cry.

"Hey, hey I'd never let anything like that happen to you again and I should of never let you go in there unaccompanied this morning and I know that now, so changing the subject what do you want for dinner Mrs Beauchamp Masters?"

"What was that you just said?"

"I said what do you want for dinner Mrs B?"

"I swear you just said Mrs Beauchamp Masters?"

"Nop I defiantly said Mrs B, now you never answered my question what do you what for dinner?"

"I don't mind preferably you and some Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple"

"You sure you don't normally eat the pineapple, you give it to me."

"I don't normally but it must be what being pregnant is doing to me."

"Your wish is my command Queen B, and would you like me before or after the pizza?"

"Both"

After dinner Connie and I decided we both wanted to cuddle up again but on my bed this time so I carried her in there bridal style.

The next day at the ED.

It had been a quite day until a group of drunk hooligans from the match came into the ED uninjured and threaten to cause trouble. Security we're doing a fantastic job at keeping them at bay until more came in and started to cause trouble and then all went wrong as Connie walked past security towards her office and some of the hooligans got past security and knocked Connie flying. When she landed some more run past and kicked her as they went.

Once I saw what was going on I instantly ran towards Connie and used my body to protect her, using my hands and feet to prop myself up so I was lying over her not on her. As soon as I went to move to get off of her she grabbed me around the neck and mouthed help me and I know that she was in no fit state to walk so I told her to hold tight and bend her knees as I was going to carry her through to her office and lay her on the sofa. Once I had got Connie comfortable in my arms I called Charlie over and asked him to bring pillows, blankets and an ultrasound machine to Connie's office ASAP.

Once in the office I lied Connie down on the sofa as gently as possible and told her to roll onto her side as I wanted to check her back.

"Well how bad is the bruising then?" I asked him

"Not as bad as I thought is would of been" "Have you got any other pain?"

"Yeah in my stomach"

"Okay, don't panic Charlie is bringing up blankets, pillows and an ultrasound machine shortly, so grab my neck, I'll lift you're top half of your body and I want you to use your hips and legs to turn yourself okay!?

"Okay" I replied weakly and Jacob could see that I was scared and in pain."

"Hey, it's okay. Do you want me to pick you up and just lay you back down on my chest?"

"Please I think that would be easier for me to move as well"

"Okay no problem. Right hands round my neck and I'm going to lift you up and move you okay."

"Yep"

"Ready? on 3. 1, 2, 3 there you go, feeling better?"

"Feeling a lot better know that I'm lying with you again!"

"You comfortable?"

"No not really, I'd prefer to have my back against the back of the sofa and you supporting me."

"Okay I can make that possible." I shuffled myself more into the sofa so that Connie's head was on my shoulder and I had my arm across her back and round her waist for support. I did not take long for Connie to fall asleep in my arms. Then they was a knock at the door and Charlie walked in with the scanner and the pillows and blankets.

"Oh if I'd known that she was asleep I'd never if brought the scanner."

"Well it's a good thing you did, because before I placed her on me like this she was complaining of stomach pains. So if I lay her so she's on her back can you do a scan please?"

"Jacob you know that I can't really do that!"

"Fine leave the scanner and just put the blankets on us"

"If you'd just let me finish my sentence I was gonna say as it's Connie I'm gonna make an exception just this once, so turn her onto her back, and I'll put the gel on."

"All's looking fine to me Jacob, what any copies and does Connie know she's having twins?"

"3 please and yes we know we had a scan the day before she got attacked."

"Okay, well as I said all is fine. So you can take her home. Would you prefer to carry her to the car or a wheelchair?" I asked Nick

"I'll carry her because using a wheelchair would mean I pick her up, put her in the wheelchair bump her over the car park then pick her up and put her down again and that would just wake her up, so I'll carry her it would be a lot easier. Can you bring out pillows and blankets please?"

"Yeah, what about your stuff?"

"Can you drop it round on your way home please?"

"Yeah sure but it'll be late!"

"That's fine just text me when your outside mine and you'll come and get it off of your. Do you want our locker keys?"

"No, it's fine I know where the master key is kept!"

"Okay then, see you later Charlie"

"See you later Jacob"

3 hours later

I woke with a start but I soon relaxed when I released that I was at home laying on our sofa on Jacob's chest.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?"

"Sore but better now that I've had a sleep. What happened after I fell asleep?"

"Charlie did the scan, and I brought you home"

"The twins, how are the twins?" I asked shocked that I don't release sooner.

"There fine don't panic"

"How did you get me to the car?"

"I carried you. And I need you house keys."

"There in my bag, but why do you need them?"

"I'm going to move the rest of my stuff."

"Oh okay, when you gonna do that and do you want some help?"

"No I'll be fine and tomorrow whilst you here resting"

"Okay, any idea how long it will take you?"

"Most of the day, I would expect because I'd need to go in your loft to get some boxes."

"Okay, I'll have dinner ready than!"

"You don't have to."

"I want to, what do you want?"

"Spaghetti bolognese please"

"Okay sorted, night Jacob I'm going to bed"

"Okay, don't move I'll carry you."

"And you call yourself her boyfriend when you let her get held and knife point by a druggy and kicked by hooligans" Grace screamed at Jacob

"If I remember rightly I was there when she was being held at knife point, I was the one who got Charlie to call the police, and when she was getting kicked by those hooligans I was standing in the doorway of her office watching it happen and then I was balanced over the top of your mother so that it was me getting kicked and not her. Why are you being so protective over her it not like you actually care about her unless your getting what you want or getting your own way" Jacob replied as calmly as possible in the given situation.

"Enough, Grace why cant you just be happy for me fir once, the world doesn't just revolve around you. I'm happy with Jacob now why can't you just be happy for us too" Connie shouted as she walked into the office.

"Maybe if you wasn't such a cow and so self centered I would be happy for " Grace shouted at Connie. At this Connie went running out of the office.

"I take it you're looking for Connie" Charlie asked as i went running through reception.

"Yeah I am have you seen her?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"No not really grace has just called her a self centered cow."

"Oh right, she headed towards the stairs, so I could only assume she was heading to the other office."

"Thanks Charlie"

"No problem you look after that girl."

"I plan to"

I ran up the stairs 2 at a time so I got to Connie as quick as I could. I got there and the door was closed and locked.

"Con, its me please open the door"

"No, why would you want to talk to a self centered cow?"

"Youre not a cow or self centered, now please open the door."

" I am now go away"

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and talk to me"

"Fine" at this Connie unlocked the door and slumped back against the wall behind the door.

"Come here" I opened my arms and walked towards her, ignoring the fact that she was trying to get away, so I backed her into a corner.

"Get off me, why would you want to be near me?"

"Because I love you, that's why. so no I will not get off you"

"But why would you love a self centered cow like me. After all I'm stubborn and arrogant too."

"I did not say that, so stop fighting me and come here" I opened my arms again, and this time she walked into my arms and cried into my chest, so I tightened my grip and hold her close.

"Get off , you're hurting me!"

"Where does it hurt and how did it happen?" I asked Connie, scared that I'd hurt her.

"My hip, I think I whacked it on the side as I came storming in here" she replied with a tear forming in her eye.

"Show me, please" I asked concerned for her and at this Connie lifted her blouse.

"Oh, that looks nasty, come on let's get you home and into a nice hot bath"

"No, I don't want to walk through the ED with my makeup like this it shows how weak I really am. Imagine what Grace will say"

"Does your hip hurt when you walk?"

"Yes, why, you never answered my question"

"Because I'll carry you through the ED bridal style then that way it will look like your asleep in my arms and Grace will not say a thing, trust me"

"Oh okay"

"Right you ready to go" I asked preparing my arms to lift her bridal style

"How cold are your hands?"

"Coldish, why?"

"I'd like you to put one hand on the bruise, so it doesn't hurt as much"

"But it's gonna hurt because I'd be putting pressure there"

"I don't care please just do it"

"Okay" I gently placed my left hand on the bruise on Connie's hip and I felt her wince into my chest.

"I've just felt you wince, you sure that you're okay like this"

"I'm fine know let's just go shall we"

On my way to the main entrance I bumped into Charlie.

"Hey, how is she?"

"In a lot of pain, can I have an ice pack please"

"Yeah what for?"

"Hip, bumped it"

"Okay, here's that ice pack"

"Thanks Charlie"

"No problem, your welcome, look after her yeah"

"Yeah course I will"


End file.
